Książę wszystkiego
by Isil-01
Summary: Jest to tłumaczenie wspaniałej baśni stworzonej przez Draconian Scribe. Tytuł oryginału: The Prince of Everything


Dawno, dawno temu w odległym królestwie żył sobie król i śliczna królowa. Los im sprzyjał, a niebiosa błogosławiły wszystkim, co miały do zaoferowania. Monarchowie byli najbogatsi w całej krainie. Mieszkali w największym zamku, ucztowali przy najsmaczniejszej strawiei nosili najlepsze stroje, które złoto mogło im zapewnić. Mieli służących do wykonywania wszystkich zadań, jakie tylko człowiek może sobie wyobrazić: od zmywania naczyń, poprzez zamiatanie podłóg, aż po szczotkowanie zębów króla. Mieli również służących do służenia innym służącym, a nawet służących do służenia tym służącym!

Król i królowa byli najpiękniejsi w całej krainie, oboje wysocy oraz dumni. Ich złociste włosy były tak jasne, miękkie i czyste, że niemalże oślepiały swym blaskiem. Jako najpotężniejsze osoby w królestwie robili wszystko, czego zapragnęli, kiedy tylko chcieli. Jeśli król ogłosił, iż każdy mężczyzna, kobieta i dziecko mogą odziewać się jedynie w jego ulubiony kolor – a był nim zielony – jego życzenie stawało się rozkazem.

Minęło wiele lat, a król i królowa zostali pobłogosławieni pięknym chłopcem. Wkrótce wyrósł on na przystojnego księcia ze złocistymi włosami. Niebiosa zsyłały na niego taką samą łaskę i szczęście, jak na jego rodziców. Księżniczki z odległych krain, długich i szerokich, płakały na sam widok jego anielskiego piękna. Był dumny i silny jak jego ojciec oraz elokwentny i opanowany jak jego matka, jednak oczy jasnowłosego księcia były chłodniejsze i ostrzejsze niż zima.

Od momentu narodzin książę opływał w dostatek. Dostawał wszystko, czego tylko zachciał i wszystko, czego nigdy nie potrzebował. W miarę jak dorastał, król i królowa przekazywali mu całą swoją wiedzę, a on przyjmował te nauki do serca. Był niezaspokojonym uczniem, chętnym zadowalać swych rodziców i jako dziedzic tronu, gotowym do zajęcia należnego mu miejsca. Krótko mówiąc, posiadał wszystko i z tego powodu wierzył, że również wszystko wie. Wkrótce miał się jednak zorientować, że tak naprawdę nie wiedział nic.

Pewnego dnia, gdy nad wspaniałym królestwem wschodziło słońce, książę obudził się i spojrzał na swoją półkę tylko po to, by odkryć, że przestudiował ostatnią księgę z zamkowej biblioteki. Oto on, ledwie trzynastoletni, a nie istniało już nic, czego by jeszcze nie przeczytał. Księgi oznaczały wiedzę, a wiedza to potęga. Zarówno on, jak i jego ojciec wiedzieli, że potęga była kluczem do _wszystkiego. _Zmarszczka zniekształciła bladą twarz księcia, który nagle poczuł się bardzo zirytowany. Chciał więcej.

Wyszedłszy z łóżka, zaczął krążyć po swojej komnacie, pogrążony głęboko w myślach. Nagle, gdy minął okno, zaświtał mu w głowie pewien pomysł. Przecież przeczytał setki ksiąg o chłopach mieszkających w wiosce, która otaczała zamek. W rzeczywistości, niemal każdego dnia straż wprowadzała tuziny drżących, zwykłych śmiertelników i rzucała ich na podłogę sieni, by błagali jego ojca o przebaczenie.

Niewdzięczna tusza zdawała się kraść z każdym swym oddechem. Ciągle kradli. Owoce z dziedzińca, spacerujące, kosztowne białe pawie, wodę z fosy… Prawdę mówiąc, książę nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby próbowali ukraść trawę spod stóp jego ojca. Wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym, jak obrzydliwą zupę wieśniacy mogli przygotować z _trawy_ wyrwanej z _brudu_.

Według jego matki, ojca, nauczycieli oraz autorów wszystkich książek, które kiedykolwiek przeczytał, takie osoby nie mogły być postrzegane jako prawdziwi ludzie. Nie, _prawdziwi_ ludzie to filozofowie, księża i naukowcy, którzy mieli przywilej chodzić korytarzami tego zamku – ludzie, którzy wiedzieli ważne rzeczy, ludzie, którzy wiedzieli _wszystko_. Być może chłopi nie kradli jedynie jabłek i pomarańczy. Być może kradli nawet samą wiedzę – wiedzę od dobrych ludzi, którzy na nią zasługują! To musi być powód, dla którego nie ma już książek, które mógłby przeczytać! Jeśli pewnego dnia ma zostać królem, musi tam pójść i przywrócić porządek.

Podjąwszy postanowienie, poczekał aż zapadnie noc i przywdział długi, zielony płaszcz – tego samego koloru, który było zmuszone nosić całe pospólstwo. Nałożywszy kaptur, wyślizgnął się z królewskich błoni wprost do wioski. Gdy tylko postawił stopę na targu, wykrzywił nos z obrzydzenia, mimo to jego serce dudniło z podekscytowania. W końcu będzie w stanie odkryć, co stoi za nienaturalną egzystencją tych przebiegłych złodziei!

Wieśniacy pakowali swoje prymitywne wyroby i zapewne mieli niedługo wracać do błotnistych chatek, aby przytulić swój niedomyty narybek. Przepchnął się przez tłum, próbując zbyt długo nie patrzeć na tych nikczemników , na wypadek gdyby miał się rozchorować. Zaiste, wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażał. Porwane łachmany, brudne stragany, brzęczące roje much oraz – CO W IMIĘ - ? Jego szczęka niemal opadła w szoku, gdy natknął się na ostatni kramik.

Ujrzał dziewczę, niemal w tym samym wieku, co on. Odkładała na bok jabłka, których dzisiaj nie udało jej się sprzedać – jabłka tak czerwone jak jej płaszcz. Unosiła się w morzu zieleni, w ogóle nie przejmując się faktem, że łamie królewskie prawo. Król we własnej osobie nakazał wszystkim nosić ten sam kolor, a jednak ona stała tu, bez zielonej nitki na swej odzieży. Książę wciąż wpatrywał się w dziewczynę, dziwiąc się nad jej głupotą. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Przerwała i spojrzała na niego. Jej włosy stanowiły bujny nieład brązowych loków, lecz księcia najbardziej zdziwiło to, że dziewczyna nie była tak brudna, jak mniemał, że są wszyscy chłopi. Była prawie… ładna. Jej oczy miały kolor ciepłego miodu i książę zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie doświadczył tyle ciepła podczas wszystkich swoich dni na zamku. Coś było nie tak. Nie pasowała do żadnego opisu, który czytał w księgach ani do żadnej historii, którą opowiadali mu rodzice i nauczyciele. Nie wyglądała jak zwierzę i chociaż dostrzegł jej podobieństwo do rzeczywistej panienki, ta nowa myśl sprawiła, że poczuł się bardzo niekomfortowo.

- Jesteś głodny? – Spytała. Zesztywniał, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć. Nie chciał nic z takiego miejsca jak to, a już z całą pewnością nie od niej.

- Wyglądasz na zagubionego - kontynuowała. - Proszę, możesz to zjeść. – Podała mu największe i najbardziej czerwone jabłko, jakie miała.

Książę podskoczył z przestrachem, zerkając zarówno z przerażeniem, jak i fascynacją na najwidoczniej nieszkodliwy owoc, który teraz trzymał. Część niego chciała go odrzucić, zgnieść na miazgę, a następnie spalić buty i umyć stopy w święconej wodzie. Inna część jednakże nie mogła przestać się zastanawiać… Co by się stało, gdyby je _ugryzł_? Zawahał się, nie wiedząc, co robić.

Nagle przypomniał coś sobie.

- Poczekaj, dajesz mi to? Za darmo? – Sapnął z niedowierzaniem.

- Oczywiście – odpowiedziało dziwne dziewczę, mrugając, jakby to _on_ był dziwny. Właśnie skończyła pakować jabłka i odwracała się, by odejść.

Książę jednak nie dał za wygraną.

- Przecież złodzieje powinni zabierać rzeczy, a nie je dawać!

- Dlaczego uważasz, że jestem złodziejką? – Dziewczyna zatrzymała się, marszcząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

- Po prostu… wiem? – Odparł niepewnie, jego słowa brzmiały bardziej jak zażenowane pytanie niż zdecydowane stwierdzenie.

- Po prostu… wiesz? – Powtórzyła po nim, na _jej_ twarzy malowało się niedowierzanie.

Książę bardzo się rozzłościł. Koniec końców to przecież on był władcą! Jak śmiała go przedrzeźniać? Odrzucił w tył swój kaptur i poczuł ogromną satysfakcję, gdy dziewczyna rozszerzyła oczy w szoku na widok swojego rozmówcy.

- Tak, _wiem_. A ty lepiej powstrzymaj swój język, wieśniaczko! – Krzyknął. - Każdego dnia na korytarzach mego ojca widzę złodziei i kłamców takich jak ty! Płaszczą się na podłodze, kalając ją brudem! Czytałem księgi o waszym paskudnym życiu! Na mocy boskiego prawa ja mam _wszystko_, a ty nic!

- To śmieszne – zadrwiła, gdy zrobił efektowną pauzę. Zdawało się, że w ogóle nie obchodziło ją to, co właśnie powiedział, a z całą pewnością nie było to możliwe. Niestety, nie wyglądała na wzruszoną w najmniejszym stopniu. Jej szok zastąpiła furia równa wzburzeniu księcia. - Nie możesz przecież uważać nas wszystkich za złodziei tylko dlatego, że ci chłopi, których widziałeś, zostali przyłapani na kradzieży. Nie widziałeś nas _wszystkich_, więc tak naprawdę nie wiesz, jacy jesteśmy! Tylko ci się _wydaje_, że wiesz!

- Czyżby? – Parsknął, przyjmując wyzwanie. - Co z księgami, w których czytałem o waszym żałosnym, nic nie wartym życiu? Chyba nie sugerujesz, że najwięksi mędrcy w całym królestwie nie mają pojęcia, o czym piszą?

- Każdy mędrzec jest tylko człowiekiem, jak ty i ja – odpowiedziała.

- Człowiekiem? Jak ja? Z całą pewnością nie! Ty nie jesteś człowiekiem! Jesteś wieśniaczką! Wcale nie jesteśmy do siebie podobni! – Wrzasnął spanikowany. Odrzucało go na samą sugestię.

- Niektórzy ludzie piszą książki, inni je czytają. Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, która czyta. Ja również to robię! Zapewne przeczytałam więcej ksiąg niż – ksiąg, których nigdy nie będziesz miał w tej swojej zapchanej bibliotece – odparowała.

- Mój ojciec nauczył mnie wszystkiego, co wiem – odpowiedział cicho, jego oczy ściemniały do koloru zimnej, lodowatej burzy. - Chcesz powiedzieć, że mój ojciec też nic nie wie?

- Skąd można wiedzieć, że wie się już wszystko? – Zapytała.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Mógłbym cię wrzucić do więzienia za samo zadawanie mi pytań. Tak naprawdę, powinienem wrzucić cię do więzienia za _wszystko, _a już na pewno za to, że nie nosisz zielonego!

- Czerwony, zielony – jakie to ma znaczenie? To tylko kolory – odpowiedziała i w końcu odwróciła się, by odejść w ciemność, gdzie wszystkie barwy wyglądają tak samo.

Tej nocy, po tym jak wrócił do zamku, książę długo leżał na swoim łożu, wpatrywał się w sufit i nasłuchiwał w ciszy, nie mogąc zasnąć. W swej dłoni wciąż trzymał jabłko, które dostał od irytującej wieśniaczki. Nie wiedział, po co je zachował. Nie był pewien, czy cokolwiek jeszcze wie.

Posiadał wszystko, więc czemu nagle czuł, jakby nie miał nic? To ta dziewczyna z wioski powinna nie mieć nic, a zachowywała się, jak gdyby miała wszystko! Nie była bezmyślną bestią. Nie była pokryta błotem. Była mądra i lubiła czytać, tak samo jak on. Dawała rzeczy, zamiast je zabierać. Ale skoro nie kradła, co jeszcze mogła wiedzieć i skąd? Wiedziała o nim więcej niż on o niej! Czy mogła mieć rację, mówiąc że jest takim samym człowiekiem jak on? Że w jakimś stopniu byli… tacy sami? Gdyby to była prawda, wszystko co wiedział, okazałoby się kłamstwem.

Książę wściekle odrzucił te zdradliwe myśli. Nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Jak mógł być królem, skoro zwykła chłopka wiedziała więcej od niego? Postanowił, że jutro rozkaże strażom pojmać dziewczynę, aby ta nauczyła go wszystkiego, co wie. Tak, to był doskonały plan! Natychmiast wezwał służących i powiedział, czego sobie życzy. Wkrótce posiądzie całą wiedzę świata i znów będzie potężny. Uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy od nocnej przygody na targowisku, zamknął oczy i zapadł w błogi sen.

Następnego ranka książę obudził się w wyśmienitym nastroju. Zbiegł radośnie po schodach z siedmiu pięter, rzucił „dzień dobry" matce i ojcu, a następnie polecił służbie przynieść śniadanie, nim udał się na dziedziniec, by tam leniwie pospacerować. Dzisiaj pokaże tej wieśniaczce, gdzie jej miejsce. Gdy zabierze dla siebie całą jej wiedzę, pożałuje tego, że kiedykolwiek się spotkali..

Z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy ugryzł jabłko, które dzień wcześniej mu podarowała. Zemsta była słodka.

W południe, gdy słońce osiągnęło najwyższy punkt na nieboskłonie, książę spokojnie wrócił do sieni. Tak jak się spodziewał, stała tam, wciąż dumnie nosząc czerwony płaszcz i na próżno walczyła z trzema strażnikami, którzy desperacko próbowali ją przytrzymać. Krzyczała, pluła, deptała im stopy, a mimo to nie mogła się uwolnić. Na pewno była wściekła, ale widać było, że również bardzo się bała.

Przez krótką chwilę książę poczuł coś dziwnego – coś, czego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej. Czuł się prawie… winny. Niesamowite! Jak mógł czuć się winny, skoro zgodnie z królewskim prawem nie robił nic niewłaściwego? To _ona_ nosiła _czerwony_! To _ona_ powinna czuć się winna, nie on! On był księciem! Gdyby tylko zechciał, mógł nakazać strażnikom, by zabrali bezbronną dziewczynę z dala od jej domu! Prawo stanowiło, że takie postępowanie nie jest złe, czemu więc zdawało mu się, że jest zupełnie na odwrót? Znowu sprawiała, że czuł się zagubiony i zakłopotany, jak gdyby nic nie wiedział.

Gdy w końcu go dostrzegła, cały strach i ciepło, które niegdyś gościły w jej słodkich oczach, zamieniły się we wrzącą nienawiść. Nim się zorientował, zrobił krok w tył. Żadna panienka nie patrzyła na niego wcześniej w ten sposób. A przecież o dziewczynach wiedział wszystko.

Oczywiście jedynymi dziewczętami jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał, były księżniczki z innych królestw, a z nimi łatwo się było dogadać. Śpiewały do ptaków, kręciły się w kółko w swoich różowych sukniach, popijały herbatę, słodko gaworzyły i trzepotały rzęsami. Żadna z nich nigdy nie spojrzała na niego, jak gdyby chciała go zranić – nawet jego własna matka! Dlatego wszyscy strażnicy na zamku to mężczyźni. To miało sens. Można było spokojnie założyć, że kobiety nie są w stanie nikogo skrzywdzić.

- Odejść – rozkazał pewnie i nonszalancko machnął na strażników ręką. Ostrożnie puścili dziewczynę, która od razu stabilnie stanęła na ziemi. Skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i prychnęła rozdrażniona, jednak nie próbowała nikogo zaatakować. Jego logika idealnie się sprawdzała. Przecież już od dawna wiedział, że kobiety nie są w stanie…

Nagle skoczyła do przodu i chwyciła za rękojeść miecza, który zawsze nosił u swego boku. Miał go tylko na pokaz, bowiem nie znał żadnej sytuacji, która wymagałaby jego rzeczywistego użycia.

W ciągu jednego dnia księcia spotkały trzy niemożliwości. Po pierwsze, dziewczyna go nie polubiła. Po drugie, ktoś chciał go zranić, prawdopodobnie w międzyczasie również zabić. Po trzecie, tym kimś było dziewczę i udałoby jej się, gdyby się nie odwrócił i nie uciekł w popłochu. W tej chwili.

Był księciem wszystkiego, a jednak stchórzył w obawie o swój byt! Nie wiedział, jak wygląda życie po śmierci. Nie wiedział nawet czy takowe istnieje. Zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie wie prawie nic o tym, którym sam żył. Czy to on był bohaterem tej historii, czy ona? A może to on był złym charakterem? Nie znał już odpowiedzi na te pytania.

Ze zdeterminowanym błyskiem w oku pchnęła mieczem, a książę szybko się uchylił, zasłoniwszy twarz dłońmi i pisnął jak mała dziewczynka. Wtedy usłyszał inny krzyk zaraz za jego plecami. Odwrócił się i ujrzał ogromnego węża, syczącego z bólu. Oczy księcia rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy dziewczyna złapała go za rękę, szarpnęła i zaczęła biec, co chwilę zatrzymując się, by zadać cios okropnej kreaturze. Głowa potwora drasnęła sufit, jego olbrzymie, pokryte łuskami cielsko wślizgnęło się do sieni, tarasując drogę ucieczki. Wieśniaczka zdołała dźgnąć węża w oko, prawdopodobnie jednocześnie go oślepiając. Włosy księcia stawały dęba, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przechodziły nieprzyjemne ciarki na dźwięk obrzydliwego charkotu.

- Tędy! Szybciej! – Krzyknął, ciągnąc dziewczynę za sobą do korytarza i najbliższej komnaty, gdzie zamknął za nimi drzwi. Oboje od razu opadli na ziemię i westchnęli z ulgą, starając się oddychać jak najciszej. Usłyszeli szelest ciała potwora, gdy ten minął ich kryjówkę w poszukiwaniu swoich ofiar. Książę bezgłośnie wściekał się nad własną głupotą. Gdzie byli strażnicy, gdy najbardziej ich potrzebował?

Zaraz, czemu on narzekał? Przecież był żywy! ŻYWY! Chłopka go nie zabiła. Wręcz przeciwnie, ocaliła go. Ocaliła! Podczas gdy on jedynie ją wyzywał, krzyczał, groził, zachowywał się, jakby pozjadał wszystkie rozumy i kazał innym uprowadzić ją z jej własnego domu. Panienka ocaliła księcia. W ogóle nie był w stanie zrozumieć tej dziewczyny, a co ciekawe - świadomość ta zdawała się być całkiem znośna.

Był gotów przełknąć swoją dumę, podziękować jej i przyznać się do błędu – odnośnie wszystkiego – lecz wtem spojrzał w dół i zauważył, że jej ramię krwawiło. Bez zastanowienia rzucił się, by jej pomóc.

Przywołując całą odwagę, postanowił dokonać niemożliwego – z własnej woli rozdarł _swoją_ cudowną, pięknie obszytą szatę, by podzielić się nią z godną pożałowania wieśniaczką. Chłopka cofnęła się z niemym pytaniem, wyraźnie zdziwiona jego nastawieniem, jednak nie odrzuciła łaskawego podarunku. Jej usta raz czy dwa otworzyły się, najpewniej by spłynęły na niego słowa pochwały i podziwu na widok tak wzniosłego czynu, jednak dziewczynie nie udało się wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Stwierdził, że z wdzięczności musiało odebrać jej mowę. Było to całkowicie zrozumiałe.

Po kilku usilnych próbach obandażował jej ranę najlepiej, jak potrafił. Zadanie było o wiele trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał, lecz w końcu udało mu się opanować diabelskie wiązania i wyszedł z potyczki zwycięsko. Zadowolony z rezultatów swojego nieskazitelnego intelektu, spojrzał jej w oczy i przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy znów go nie przedrzeźnia, jednak jego podejrzenia szybko odeszły w niepamięć, gdy zauważył, że nienawiść dawno zniknęła. Na jej miejscu pojawiło się za to ciepło, które widział wcześniej na targowisku. Niemal czuł, jak topnieje jego skuty lodem wzrok.

Zaczęło robić mu się nieznośnie gorąco, więc próbował szybko odwrócić wzrok, gdy zauważył, że on również krwawi. Ścisnęło go w żołądku, poczuł się jednocześnie przerażony i podekscytowany. Ich krew miała ten sam kolor. Byli tacy sami.

- Teraz już wiem – rzekł, podnosząc swój miecz. - Znam odpowiedź na wszystko!

Dziewczyna prychnęła w iście niewdzięczny sposób, ale on ją zignorował.

- Istnieje na tym świecie niewiele rzeczy, których możemy być pewni i jeszcze więcej, których nigdy nie będziemy, ale teraz _wiem: _żyję, jestem tutaj z tobą i oboje jesteśmy ludźmi!

Uniosła brwi, lecz nim zdążyła go bardziej urazić, uciszył ją w jedyny sposób, jaki znał. Pochylił się, pocałował ją i krocząc dumnie, wyszedł za drzwi. Nie potrzebował filozofów, naukowców ani innych ekspertów, żeby wiedzieć, co należy teraz zrobić.

Jakimś cudownym zrządzeniem losu udało mu się zgładzić ogromnego węża. Dzięki wiejskiej dziewczynie książę wiedział już, co to miłość i współczucie. Lata później, przekonał ją, by go poślubiła i rządzili jako król i królowa, ucząc się od swoich poddanych, od siebie i o sobie nawzajem. Nie zawsze dostawali wszystko, czego zapragnęli, lecz mieli to, czego potrzebowali, by żyć długo i szczęśliwie.


End file.
